The overall objectives of this competing continuation application are to strengthen and expand the existing partnership for cancer research between Meharry Medical College (MMC) and the Vanderbilt Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) to achieve three ends: (1) to increase and stabilize the competitive cancer research capability of MMC;(2) to create stable, long term collaborative relationships between MMC and the VICC in cancer research, research training and career development;(3) to promote, enable and cement a stable, reciprocal, long-term partnership between MMC and VICC based on mutually beneficial research excellence. This partnership is one of very few U54s with a balanced focus on population sciences, basic and clinical research. In this application we seek to expand MMC's competitive cancer research capability by means of one full research project, three pilot projects, and two pre-pilots. All seven projects involve collaborators at VICC, thus strengthening the relationship that VICC and MMC have established during the first funding period. In addition, we seek to establish new core resources for tissue acquisition, biostatistics and community outreach, and to continue a clinical trials core that enables MMC to participate in national oncology trials.. We plan also to recruit new faculty investigators in basic science, medical oncology, and epidemiology, and to expand our existing research training program for doctoral students by adding a fellow in medical oncology. All of these activities involve coordinated, well-planned interaction between MMC and VICC and will be monitored by an internal advisory committee composed of members from both schools, and a Program Steering Committee composed of nationally-recognized cancer investigators from other institutions. The proposed project will move the Meharry-Vanderbilt Cancer Partnership toward a fully reciprocal relationship characterized by shared pursuit of excellence and full sharing of each others'strengths.